Hidden Within the Walls
Hidden Within the Walls is a roleplay started by rachel25. Sign-ups started October 1, 2013. The RP itself started on October 7. Signups for Part Two of the RP started February 23rd, 2014, and Part Two itself began February 28th. The RP was officially completed on November 29, 2014. Characters Bryant A squirrel, about 16 seasons old, and Bryony's younger brother. He's tan everywhere except his belly, which is brown. Bryant wears a dark brown sleeveless tunic. He had gone missing seasons before, but Bryony finds him during the RP. (Cornflower MM) Bryony A young squirrelmaid, age 21. She is extremely pretty, and is skilled with a bow and arrows. Bryony wears a baggy light-blue blouse, a knee-length white skirt (with shorts underneath) and sandals. She loves her younger brother Bryant a lot, and when she believes he has been killed by Scarlet Firewave, she goes after Scarlet to avenge him. (Cornflower MM) Cien Seashadow (Deceased.) A sea otter, age 21 and a half, and the Abbey warrior. He's of middle height. Cien has amber eyes, only one ear and is missing some teeth. Has a past few know about - he and his girlfriend Scarlet were once sea raiders and slavers. Cien has changed his ways, living at Redwall for the last few seasons, but his past catches up to him - literally - when Scarlet (as evil as ever) shows up at Redwall and kidnaps him, trying to discover the location of the blueprints for another Greenshroud. Cien finally kills Scarlet, but dies in the process. (rachel25) Abbess Fern A young hare, age 25. She is pretty, with blondish fur and black eyes. She is married to a hare named Mycroft, and they have two children. Fern is frequently unsure of her own judgment and worries a lot when Bryony goes after Scarlet and Cien (and Skipper and his crew follow) and doesn't return. Finally, she and her husband head into Mossflower with a search party to look for Skipper, but the spirit of Martin the Warrior appears to her and tells that, as Abbess, her duty is at Redwall. Mycroft and the others end up going on without her. (Jukka the Sling) Glirid A Dibbun dormouse. He loves apples. (Originally played by HeadInAnotherGalaxy - then by Jukka the Sling) Sister Lupine A young mouse who hates violence. She has white and pale brown fur, with gray eyes. She is the Dibbuns' choirmaster and is also the infirmary assistant. (rachel25) Marshall A (good) fox, age 27. He has bluish grayish fur. He is an old friend of the Abbess. (Gonff the Mousethief) Melina (Left the RP.) The Badgermum. She loves Dibbuns, but tends to be short-tempered. (Tiria Wildlough) Mirelle A 16-season-old ottermaid in Skipper's crew. She has green eyes and light brown fur, and wears a dark green tunic with a black belt. Mirelle is also highly skilled with a sling, and was one of the otters captured by Scarlet Firewave. (Jukka the Sling) Monka A 27-season-old squirrel. He wears a maroon tunic, black lash-up boots and a black jacket. His fur is caramel-colored and he has dark green eyes. Monka is tough and has a lot of scars. He's one of Scarlet's escaped slaves, and he's been tracking her ever since he got his strength back. He's moody and antisocial, and his weapons are a bow, dagger and short sword. (rachel25) Mycroft A 28-season-old hare and Abbess Fern's husband. He is a former Long Patroller, and has green eyes and tan fur, with his eartips darker brown. His weapon is a dirk. Mycroft is very supportive of his wife, though sometimes he thinks she shouldn't worry so much or try to do everything herself when she really needs help. He is instrumental in the takeover of Scarlet's island. (Jukka the Sling) Raggy the Rascal (Left the RP.) A hare in his early twenties. Likes playing his fiddle, and absolutely LOVES to eat. (The Shade) Scarlet Firewave (Deceased.) A sea ottermaid, two seasons younger than Cien. She has a lot of influence over him. She is deadly and ruthless, and was Cien's first mate aboard their ship Autumn Fair. After Cien left, she continued slave-trading, and at last goes after Cien to get the blueprints he had for a second Greenshroud. Scarlet enters Redwall in the dead of night and kidnaps him. She and her crew head to her island, where, after being tortured and imprisoned, Cien escapes and kills Scarlet, but dies in the process. (rachel25) Skipper Ruevan The 36-season-old Skipper of otters. He has brown fur and is missing the tip of his rudder. Skipper's jovial, but takes most things seriously. He's a good leader, and kind, but a little strict. Skipper and several of his ottercrew set out to find Bryony; however, they're ambushed by Scarlet Firewave and her band, and several otters are killed, but Skipper and a few others are captured. (Cornflower MM) Tripper A 40-season-old shrew. He used to work on Cien's parents' ship. He has some small tattoos, and wears a ragged red-and-black tunic. His weapons are a dagger and rapier. (Gonff the Mousethief) Category:Completed roleplays